A Sorcerer's Return
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Gonna recycle this so that my new fan Zoe can have a new story of mine to read. i may need ideas. And, though it pains me to say this, Aww is allowed to suggest ideas. but so are you, Zoe. So go ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks: A Sorcerer's Return

Simon Seville had come to Ireland to see his friends, Liam, Timothy, and Sarah Jagers, the blood siblings of his recently passed step-brother, Noah. Simon hadn't seen the Jagers since before Noah's death.

When he approached the McPherson Home for Talented Youngsters, the Jagers' home and workplace, Sarah Jagers, Noah's youngest sibling and the only girl, came to meet him. "Glad you came, Si. Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable." she said. As Simon rested in the Great Room, he noticed a green cloaked stranger, his hooded robe concealing his face, studying him, an emerald topped oaken staff lay at his booted feet.

Sarah noticed this. "Oh, that's just Goldwing, a Mage from around here. Don't mind him, Si." she said. Suddenly, a horn could be heard. Goldwing stood, picked up his staff, nodded to Sarah, and left. Simon was curious. He followed Goldwing, feeling as if he was connected to this sorcerer somehow.

As Goldwing reached a clearing, Simon saw other green-clad sorcerers gather and chant.

"_Unidos venceremos, xuntos nós, liberdade e xustiza para todos. Unidos venceremos, xuntos nós, liberdade e xustiza para todos. Unidos venceremos, xuntos nós, liberdade e xustiza para todos."_

(United we stand, together we fall, Liberty and justice for we stand, together we fall, Liberty and justice for we stand, together we fall, Liberty and justice for all.) Then they began to sing.

_United we stand_

_Now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand_

_Brother to brother_

_No one shall be greater than all_

_United we stand_

_Now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand_

_Brother to brother_

_No one shall be greater than all_

_It's been ten years we celebrate_

_All that made our kingdom great_

_Liberty and Justice for all_

_Each of us will now divide_

_In equal shares our countryside_

_Promising equality for all who reside!_

_United we stand_

_Now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand_

_Brother to brother_

_No one shall be greater than all_

_Liberty!_

_Justice!_

_Trust!_

_.Shall be greater than all_

_Freedom!_

_Peace!_

_Honour!_

_.No one greater than all_

_Goodness!_

_Strength!_

_Valour!_

_Shall be greater than . . ._

They finished the song by thrusting their emerald topped oaken staffs to the ground, sending up a great green spark. The spark illuminated Goldwing's face for just a split second. His blond hair reached his shoulders and his eyes were as green as the pasture on which he stood. Simon might've believed that Goldwing was Noah except for one detail: Goldwing had a blond goatee. Noah swore that he'd never grow facial hair. It itched too much.

Simon was about to leave when he was grabbed by a sorcerer. Simon was brought to Goldwing. "Master Goldwing, we found this sneak spying on us." the sorcer who grabbed Simon said. Goldwing lowered his hood and studied Simon. "Thank you, Swiftfeather. Leave him to me." Goldwing said. Swiftfeather and the other sorcerers disappered in a bright flash of gren energy.

Simon looked up at Goldwing. "Please, sir, I didn't mean any harm." he said. Goldwing turned his back on Simon. "I know, Simon Seville. You followed me to this gathering because you felt a connection to me. You thought I was your recently passed brother." he said. Simon was surprised. "How did you know?" he asked. Goldwing turned to Simon and smiled. "I am a Master Sorcerer, Simon. I know many things." he said.

"Please, Goldwing, can you explain to me why I felt a connection to you?" Simon asked. Goldwing reached for his face and pulled off the fake goatee. "You felt the connection because I'm your brother, Simon. Your instincs were right." Noah Seville said.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was shocked. "But...how? I saw you get fried by Sinestro." he said. Noah smiled. "Ah, but I didn't get fried, brother dear. At the last second, I used my Irish sorcery to teleport myself here. I did it so Aww would get off my back. I woul've told you and the rest of the family, but I didn't want to endanger you." he said.

"But if you aren't dead, why did your ring go to Brittany Ann?" Simon asked. Noah chuckled. "I resigned. The Guardians removed my ring as I transported here. The only person on Earth withas much Willpower as me is my daughter." Simon broke into a smile. The two brothers hugged. "Wait until I tell the rest of the family." Simon said. "No need, Si. Behold, the power of magic." Noah said, waving his hand. In a flash of green, the rest of the Seville crew, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Annabeth, and the kids: Bencin, Roan, Conner, Brittany Anne, and 10 year old Andromeda, appeared.

"Wait a moment. The only person who could that is..." Theodore said, looking up to see Simon and... Noah. "Noah... is that you?" Theodore asked. Noah nodded, a look of fun in his eyes. "Who were you expecting? Chef Gordan Ramsey?" he said. Theodore ran to Noah and hugged him, the rest of the family joining in. except for Andromeda. "Are you relly my godfather?" she asked. "I am, Andromeda. Ask me a personal question, and I'll prove it to you." Noah said.

(Well my friends, what should the question be?)

P.S if you wnt to see a picture of Noah, go to , go to Cuddly Hawk's profile, and find the picture labled "Noah Jagers-Seville." The PM me and tell me what you think.

My friend, Cuddly Hawk did it, so you might also want to look at her DeviantArt or FanFiction things.


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda thought for a minute, then she got the perfect idea. "My real name is Emily Andromeda Seville. Explain why my parents chose that name." she said.

Noah was stumped. But he gave it his best shot. "Emily comes from Emily Dickenson, you're mom's favorite poet. Andromeda comes from the heroine of your father's favorite Greek myth." Noah said.

Andromeda made a buzzer sound. "Half right, pal. Andromeda does come from Dad's favorite greek myth. But Emily comes from my Godfather's mother's name." she said, her green eyes glowing with pride.

Noah was shocked. He looked at Theodore. "You really named her after my mother?" he asked. Theodore nodded. "It was Eleanor's idea. She thought it was a way to honor your mother." he said.

Andromeda looked at Noah. "I'm still not sure you're who you say you are." she said. Noah cracked a smile. "Well, Andromeda, if you don't beleive me, then know this: your father, Theodore Alexander Seville, was there on the day your cousins Brittany Ann, Simon Conner, and Roan Alvin were born on March 14th, 2019. Brittany was born at exactly 6:14 am, Roan at 6:18, and Conner at 7:00 am. Is that not enough to prove to you that I'm your Godfather?" Noah asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "If you're my Godfather, tell me this: Why did you let Alvin Seville die in that car crash?" Andromeda asked. The Sevilles gasped. The tip of Noah's staff erupted in green flames. "How dare you! Alvin's death wasn't my fault! He was just driving home from a rehearsal when some dumbass with bright headlights temporarely blinded him then crashed into his car!" Noah yelled.

Andromeda smiled. "Yup, you're my godfather." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noah smiled at his niece. "Emily Andromeda Seville, you are a brave child. I could've toasted your buns and yet you didn't flinch." He said. "Well, Uncle, what else would you expect from me? Aunt Annabeth did tell me that you never let anyone talk smack about the family. Not even Uncle Alvin." She said, hugging Noah.

Noah invited his family to his Sorcerer's Hide-away, an elaborate system of tunnels dug into the side of a cliff. The view was quite nice. As they sat and ate dinner, they traded stories. "So, Dad, why did you give up the Green Lantern powers?" Brittany, Noah's now 20 year old daughter, asked. Noah chuckled. "To throw Sinestro off of my trail. Now that he thinks I'm dead, he won't bug you guys anymore...even though my daughter is my replacement." He said, kissing Brittany's forehead.

Suddenly, a tremor shook the cavern. "Everybody, go! This place is structurally unsound." Noah yelled. As the family ran to the cave opening, Noah used his sorcery to conjure a shield. He ran out of the mountain just as it collapsed. "Jeesh, what was that?" Simon wondered. Suddenly, a figure rose from the mountain rubble. She had a look of evil obsession in her eyes. She was surrounded by yellow energy. It was Aww, Noah's crazy fan and 3rd most dangerous enemy after the rogue Green Lantern Sinestro and the Entity if Fear itself, Parallax. Aww smiled. "So...you're alive after all. I guess I'll have to fix that." She said.

Noah rose into the air, a green aura surrounding him. "Think again, Aww. You are trespassing on the soil of Ireland, where my power comes from. As long as you are on my turf, you cannot defeat me." He said, brandishing his staff.

Aww threw a yellow fireball towards Noah but he swatted aside like it was nothing. "Really, Aww? You nearly killed me once. Hell, more than once. What happened to all of that? Did it die out because you found out I had children with Annabeth and not you?" Noah said, smiling. Aww let loose a raging scream and unleashed a yellow fireball twice the size of Noah straight at the sorcerer.

Simon gasped as Noah caught the fireball with his bare hand and absorbed it. "Brave, Aww, but foolish. I'm not the same chipmunk you've been obsessing over all these years. Back then, I was a Green Lantern and I had a code that prevented me from taking a life. Now I am a Master Sorcerer, as is my birthright. And because of that, if I have to, or even if I WANT to, I can kill you. If you ever endanger me, my family, or my friends ever again, I'll send you to Hell the hard way faster than you can say "Oops.""

Aww sighed. "Fine, Noah. You have my word that I won't attack your family or friends ever again." She said. Then she vanished. "Another victory for Noah Jagers-Seville." Noah said. Theodore smiled. "You said it, bro. Now, let's go home." He said. Noah stopped. "I...I can't." He said. Annabeth turned. "What!? Why?" She asked. Noah drew back his hooded cloak, revealing an emerald bejeweled clasp in the shape of a cross. Simon and Theodore were confused but Annabeth gasped. "Noah...you're the Magus Ultimus?" (Ma-jus Ulti-mus)

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's a Magus Ultimus?" Simon asked. "The Magus Ultimus is the leader of the Sorcerer's Society, kind of like the Pope being the head of the Catholic Church. There are three Magus Ultimi. One in Jerusalem, where they focus on the older, more pacifical sorcery, one in India, where they practice defensive magic, and one in Ireland, where you are free to practice whatever kind of magic you wish. Being the Magus Ultimus of Ireland means I must stay here until I die or get replaced. I'm sorry, Seville family, but this is our final good-bye. I can no longer be Noah Jagers-Seville. I am Goldwing, Magus Ultimus of Ireland." Noah said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So...this is goodbye? Like...forever?" Simon asked. "I am afraid so. I must perform my duties as leader of the Sorcerer Society." Noah said sadly. "But...Couldn't we like move here? That way, we're still be a family?" Jeanette asked. Noah sighed. "You could...but you have lives in America. I couldn't ask you guys to leave that just to be closer to me." He said. "You have a life in America too, Uncle Noah." Bencin said. "There's a difference, Bencin. I was born Irish, so I'm an Irishmunk first and an American chipmunk second."

Theodore growled in anger. "This is all Aww's fault. If she wasn't so obsessed with you, none of this would've happened." He said. "Hey, your right, Theodore. Maybe I could send us all back in time to before Aww interfered. How long has Aww been messing with us?" Noah asked. "Hold up, Noah. Time travel is risky. It could change the world in dramatic ways." Simon said. "Like how?" Theodore asked. "Because of Aww's interference, Noah and Annabeth got married a year behind plans and had kids before marriage in defiance of Aww. If we go back in time, Brittany Ann, Roan, and Conner will cease to exist." He said.

Roan cleared his throat. He never really talked much but when he did, everyone listened. "If that's what needs to be done for Dad to be a Seville family member, I'm good with that." He said. " We'll be born again someday." Conner said. "When the time is right." Brittany said. "But if we go back in time, won't Aww just come into play, and we'd go through all this torment again?" Jeanette asked. "No, because I altered the timeline so that Awe never attended my first concert and fell in love with me. Instead, Zoe and our friend GiGi from school will attend. And the best part is, we'll never remember any of this." He said. "That's so complicated, it just might work." Simon said.

"Ready?" Noah asked. "Ready, big brother." Theodore said. Noah looked at his children. "I love you three. Never forget that." He said. "Love you too, Daddy." Brittany said. Noah raided his staff and chanted. "Dul ar ais an clog, a dhéanamh droim ar ais am. seol ar ais chugainn, le haghaidh níos fearr nó níos measa as." (turn back the clock, make time reverse. send us back, for better or for worse.) In a bright flash of green, the Seville family was transported to their home on April 18th, 2013, turning 16 years old again. But their minds were wiped clean of everything from Noah's apparent death, to the reunion in Ireland. And because Noah's children were never born, Noah became Green Lantern again.

Epilogue

Noah woke up from his slumber. He had the strangest dream. But that could wait. Today was the first day of Spring Vacation. And he promised to meet Zoe at the beach. They were going to build the grandest sand castle ever. And Noah could never disappoint Zoe. She was his best friend.


End file.
